Detention & Banquets
by DirectorJumelles
Summary: Two years have passed since Campbell said he would never be friends with Maya and Tristan. Things have changed with Campbell acting like the newest Mike Dallas and Maya's shyness finally gone. A band plus lies equals failure, a boy with a broken heart from the past equals Hate. Maya and Campbell will never see what's coming next!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey Guys! Here is my new story on my newest love Maybell! What if Campbell never forgave Maya and Tristan? Maya and Campbell would have never gotten together, yet! With his Ice Hounds graduating Campbell got the new batch of Ice Hounds. Two years later, Campbell the most feared kid in Degrassi while Maya has a new Band. When Campbell picks the wrong time and place to pick on one of Maya's Band mates. Simpson punishes them to help out in a slight banquet with some of Degrassi's graduate who had already graduated two years ago. It seems that Simpson wants Maya and Campbell to pair up and work together for once. But will Maya's two other band mates meddle to make things more interesting?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or the characters except for Maya and Zig's band mates**

* * *

It's been two years, two fucking years since I let Tristan use my facerange to talk to Campbell. Two years of Campbell ignoring and hating on us, I was sorry for what I had done but he hates us. Campbell Saunders is Degrassi's newest Heartthrob, senior and captain of The Toronto Ice Hounds. Mind my sarcasm, I'm Maya Matlin Degrassi's no one, junior and music prodigy. Life's changed since my freshman year, I'm not a flat-chested blonde anymore. After Whisperhug broke up, I decided to make my own band called Unintentional. I still play cello but not in my band, I play bass now. Zig obviously in my lead singer, we also have three other people on the band. There's Conrad Cayle, he's our drummer and an awesome one! You would think he was some type of skater boy but boy are you wrong. Conrad is a super smart, drama dork but if you get know him he's awesome. Then there's Tyler Vaylke, he's what you call Goth. Like me, Tyler has practically played an instrument his whole life but his instrument is the piano. Tyler likes to be silent but he has his times. He tends to get bullied a lot by those Ice Jerks and he never fights back. Last but not least Axelle Kennedy, Unintentional's lead guitarist and sometimes vocals. Axelle is our jock but she got the rockstar swag, out of all of us she has a better chance of actually talking to Campbell.

"Writing in that diary of yours, Maya!" said a voice that seemed to be standing beside her sitting figure.

"This diary could become a best seller, Axelle!" I said standing up and started opening up my locker.

"Okay..." she had a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"MAYA! AXELLE! MOSTLY AXELLE!" Screamed a panicky dork running down the hall at full speed towards us

"What the hell is the problem, Conrad?" Axelle asked as she held the panting boy by the shoulder to stabilize him.

"Jerks... Tyler... Fight..." That was all Conrad said before all of us sprinted to the fight.

We saw Tyler pressed up against a locker while Zig tried to pry of all the Ice Hounds from Tyler's limp body. We ran straight to Tyler, checking to see if he was okay.

"SAUNDERS!" Axelle screamed, everyone around us practically saw steam come out of her ears.

"What's wrong Axelle? Do you actually care for this loser?" The great and almighty Campbell Saunders said. Great and Almighty my ass!

"He's not the loser, you are!" she said face to face with Campbell

"Who do you think you are?" sneered Campbell

"Campbell, why don't you shut your fucking mouth because everyone at Degrassi knows Axelle can get you kicked off of the Toronto Ice Hounds." I said as everyone stared in awe.

"Matlin, why don't you shut your mouth!" screamed Campbell

"Where's the Campbell I first met? All I see is a remake, a copy and a wannabe!" I screamed.

"You'll regret that!" said Campbell

"She'll regret what ?"

Campbell then turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Principal Simpson.

"Axelle, Campbell, Maya, Zig in my office!" Principal Simpson said as we walked towards his office in shame.

* * *

**What will happen in Simpsons office? Will Maya and Campbell ever forgive each other? who's your favorite OC? Future Predictions?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey Guys! Here is my new story on my newest love Maybell! What if Campbell never forgave Maya and Tristan? Maya and Campbell would have never gotten together, yet! With his Ice Hounds graduating Campbell got the new batch of Ice Hounds. Two years later, Campbell's the most feared kid in Degrassi while Maya has a new Band. When Campbell picks the wrong time and place to pick on one of Maya's Band mates. Simpson punishes them to help out in a slight banquet with some of Degrassi's graduate who had already graduated two years ago.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or the characters except for Maya and Zig's band mates**

* * *

We now all sat in Principal Simpson's office, Axelle was farthest right beside her was me, Campbell Saunders, then Maya then Zig. Principal Simpson sat across of us with a angry face when suddenly goth boy and his sidekick, nerd, walked in.

"Tyler, please tell your story!" Principal Simpson demanded

I didn't pick on Tyler for selfish reasons but more helping reasons. I always thought, no would fight back. Whenever I came to me, he acts like a coward who will stand getting hurt. I looked over to my right to see Axelle, she looked so betrayed, so sad like she was lied. I know that expression when you've been lied too, betrayed too, I felt it two years ago.

"Conrad and I had just walked into school, we were headed towards Tori and Zig when all the Ice Hounds grabbed me and pushed me towards the lockers. Conrad ran to get help, ever single Ice Hound punched me except Campbell; he just laughed. Zig then saw and tried to pry them off of me but then Conrad came running with Maya and Axelle and they tried to protect me. Uhmm, Axelle then started laughing with them and then you heard the rest." Said Tyler

Axelle and I practically had the same reaction tho his big fucking lie, we were superbly mad, so mad we had imaginary steam coming out of our ears.

"Instead of detention, you all will help with tomorrow's banquet. Be here at Ten AM sharp it ends when I tell you. You may go but Campbell and Axelle stay back!" Principal Simpson said

They all left except for Axelle and I, my hands were sweaty from the suspense Principal Simpson had me in and I noticed Axelle had some habits too. She was playing with the rips on her grey skinny jeans.

"I'm sorry guys but your suspended from three of your games. For Axelle, you cannot play for three soccer games and Campbell; you cannot play for three hockey games. You may go!" Principal Simpson said as we got up from our seat and walked towards the door, I also heard Axelle mutter 'I'm gonna kill him', I decided to mutter back 'Can I help?'. We saw the four of them outside the door, looking anxious.

"Results?" Nerd asked

"Suspended for three games." Axelle said

"We're so sorry." Matlin said with sympathy

"At least, we could practice more as a band." Zig said

"Sorry Zig, Maya and Conrad but I'm out! You happy now, Tyler because of you I'm quitting the band and all you said was a fucking lie!" Axelle said

"Axelle, you can't just quit on us?" Maya said

"I can because I now understand what Campbell went through. Come on, Cam." With that me and Axelle left.

LUNCH TIME!

The Ice Hounds and I were seated at our regular table which is across of Maya's table. They all looked happy but there was something missing... Axelle was missing that's why Maya looks a bit lonely. When suddenly a girl with dark brown hair walked up towards, she was familiar the beanie was securely on her head, as I looked down she had a grey v-neck on then the pants were the familiar; grey ripped skinny jeans.

"Axelle..." I said

"Campbell..." she said

"What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Can I sit with you guys?"

"You know your always welcome." I answered

Axelle sat beside me and both our gazes went towards her old band who were wide eyed, we both smirked in response.

"So, what's your plan for payback?" One of the Ice Hounds asked

"Public" I said

"Humiliation" Axelle finished for me

**Across the 'Jocks' table**

I sat there thinking, why had Tyler lied? Why did I not defend them? What does she mean by understand Campbell? Tyler was making mean jokes about them no wonder the Ice Hounds hated just hearing him say these things are already hurtful.

"Shut up, Tyler." I said but he didn't listen

"Shut up, Tyler!" I said a little louder

"Whoa, What's up Maya?" He asked

"Why did you do it, Tyler? Why did you lie?" All I wanted was answers, I've made that mistake before I don't want another person reliving it.

"Because they deserved it, Do you know why my brother killed himself Maya? Do you!?" His voice got seemingly louder

"A bunch of Jocks messed with him, they made his life miserable. All jocks are the same." He said with venom

"Just because their jocks doesn't mean their the same, Axelle protected you from getting hurt and you always promised her that you'll fight back but now I understand. You were waiting for the right time to frame her, why do you think Campbell hates me? It's because I did what you did and lied. I betrayed him and our friendship broke." I said then I just got up and walked towards the stairwell leading towards the roof. When I got there I saw two people there, It was Axelle and Campbell. It was rumored that Axelle knew Campbell before Degrassi. _Deary don't you remember what she said when she met you? Their cousins you idiot. _I hid behind one of the plants about a meter behind them.

"I want to stop this, all of this." Cam said

"What do you want, Cam? What do you want the most?" Axelle asked

"An apology, a sincere, truthful, face-to-face apology for the lie that she said. When she lied to me two years ago, my heart broke. All I wanted was someone who understood me but it ended up like this." Cam replied

I really wanted to hear Axelle's reply when a mother-fucking bee stated to attack me. I was squirming and squealing until I let out a blood curdling scream. I had also tripped out of my hiding spot to open eyes to one Campbell Saunders and one Axelle Kennedy.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. What was your favorite moment? Future predictions? I love reviews so leave me some or PM me anything from this story to degrassi. Just a few more chapters to go!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey Guys, I know your all wondering when the Caya/Maybell is coming well... It's here, It has arrived! So on the last chapter, we left off on where Maya was caught eavesdropping on Axelle and Cam. This chapter won't only contain Maya and Campbell but also contains the home life of Axelle. Sorry for the lateness but my computer decided to break down so I'm writing this on my phone. Don't worry in just a few days I'll be getting a new computer so I will update faster. **

* * *

There I lied on the ground of the rooftop garden with Axelle Kennedy and Campbell Saunders looking at me with wide eyes. I had looked at Campbell then at Axelle, what my brain had told me was correct. They were different, Campbell had the dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes and a more simple fashion. Compared to Axelle, he was simple; Axelle had the dark brown, her eyes had matched Campbell though they were wider, her skin was evenly tanned just like her cousin but her clothing told a different. She wore beautiful grey ripped jeans, a loose tank top with paint splatters on it and worn out combat boots. **  
**

"Maybe, I should leave so you could sort out your... Problems." Axelle said "Or sexual tension." she muttered. Axelle left in a 'Axelle' fashion which means she tripped and yelled at something on the ground in this case it was a plant as I stood up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Campbell. For the way, I've treated you; I deserved the way you treated me, I lied and never apologized. Ever since then I've felt like dying, like I was worthless because if I tried to reach out and do something I would just be rejected back." I cried

"Maya stop! I forgive you but I have a secret." He said as he walked right in front of me and pushed back a lock of my hair behind my ear and kept his hand on my cheek. he then moved his head towards my other ear and said "I've never stopped watching you." He then lightly pecked my cheek and let go of my cheek then left me dazed while I got lost in la la land.

* * *

I walked into my house, fright was written all over my face. My 'mother' was most likely to be home but as I suspected she was passed out on the couch. Alcoholic bitch! I walked slowly up the stairs avoiding making to much noise.

I lived in a tiny apartment with my mom, we lived in the badder parts of Toronto where rapes, gun fights and drug deals are made. My mom was a...hooker, prostitute or in my eyes a slut. See she gave birth to my when she was 16 and my dad was 17. Dad committed suicide a few months later, Mom had cheated on him constantly for money, alcohol or drugs. Dad had so much pressure on him, he wanted to go to university but between the fights at school and between him and my 'mother' he gave up. Dad left a lot of notebooks with his writing, one in particular was my favorite. It was a book written for me and how much he loved me. He wanted to go to university to provide for me and take me away from my 'mother'. I've always wanted my father back, he jumped in front a train when he had the chance. I miss him.

I started hearing noise from the living room, 'mother' must be gaining consciousness again. I heard loud shatters of glasses, plates and mugs. She screamed as her hand pierces through glass, her hungover state obviously was getting the better of her. Her footsteps became louder, fiercer and harder. I was scared, my breathing became slightly ragged. I quickly dove for my phone in case. All of a sudden, I saw that she had a bloody hand from the glass the pierced her. She then grabbed a fistful of my hair, I tried to fight back for my dad, Campbell and more. She screamed and screamed word that stung. Slut... Whore... Bitch... She started to throw me around like a rag doll, she threw many blows to my stomach, slapped my face until I could not feel it and kicked my legs. Before I knew it, I was coughing out blood. She slammed me to the ground leaving my weak and bloody, I had waited until she left and slowly took my phone out of my pocket. There was only one person who wasn't busy; Maya Matlin. I had then pressed her name... Ring... Ring...

"Hello, Axelle. What's up?". Maya's voice perky voice rang

"Help... Me..." was all I said

My 'mother' stated screaming before I could hang up. All I needed was help.

* * *

That phone call intrigued me, but this did not sound like a prank. There was no laughter in the background, she sounded hurt and broken. I quickly changed and set off to the Saunder's home. I remember his address from when I had a French project with him before we hated each other. I ran to the door banging on it rapidly, the door was suddenly answered by Mr. Saunders.(1)

"Yes, what is the meaning of this?" He asked as I heard a car door close behind me.

"What's happening? Maybe we should all go inside." Campbell said

"No time! Axelle called my phone and she said "help me" in a ragged voice but their was a women's voice in the background yelling at her calling her names." I said frantically

"That no good bitch!" Mr. Saunders yelled as he prompted us to get in the car.

"Dad, what's happening?" Cam asked his Dad

"Do you guys know what happened to Axelle's Dad?" Mr. Saunders asked

"I heard he died from a car crash." I answered

"Well he didn't, he died because of suicide on his 18th birthday. He had jumped in front of a train because of the pressures people would put him in. Ever since that day he died, I vowed to protect the one thing he cared about other than his writing; His daughter." Mr. Saunders explained

We suddenly drove to a dark area and stopped at an eerie apartment. We all walked out, all of a sudden I was clinging onto Campbell like my life depended on it because of fear for what was in store for us. I clung onto Campbell like he was a teddy bear as his hand tried to calm me down also trying calm me through word but what was worse was when we were in Axelle's apartment. Her mother must have fled but not far, Campbell had told me to look around. I started walking towards the farthest room when half way there the smell of blood was very strong. The door was closed, locked also as if someone was trying to hid something or some one.

" ! Campbell!" I yelled as they ran to me

"What Maya?" Mr. Saunders asked

"Campbell, are you able to break down this door?" I asked

"Why?" asked Campbell

"Just break it!" I yelled

Campbell created a few powerful kicks to the door until it fell revealing an unconscious Axelle. We had all walked forward, as I gotten the closer look of Axelle all I wanted to do was cry. I did cry along with the two men in this room, Campbell and I hugged each other as we cried but Mr. Saunders had the worst case. He had fallen to the floor cradling Axelle's face.

"I was supposed to protect you!" he whispered

Campbell then called the ambulance to get Axelle to the hospital. went with the ambulance as Campbell drives us to the hospital all could worry about was Axelle. Axelle seemed to be perfect at school but I would've never expected this.

* * *

** (1) I believe in the future Campbell's family will move to Toronto as he grows.**

**So what did you guys think? Is Axelle alive or worse? How about those Caya/Maybell moments? Fave moment or what will happen next? Send in your reviews and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter but until next time. Good bye.**


End file.
